Symbol Magic
The power to formulate symbols that can cause special events to occur. Form of Magic. Variation of Glyph Creation, Symbol Manipulation and Inscription Casting. Also Called *Event Signing *Glyph Magic *Heraldic Magic (Star Ocean) *Inscription Magic *Mark of Power/Magic *Runecraft *Runic Magic *Sigil Magic *Symbol Power Capabilities User can formulate symbols that can cause special events to occur, depending on the symbol that empowers the user, they can achieve a variety of abilities. With a great number of symbols that can be turned to magic, the user can do almost anything. Applications *Seal Creation *Spell Casting Variations *Paper Charm Magic *Shape Magic Associations *Literary Manipulation **Character Manipulation **Glyph Creation **Ink Manipulation **Lexiconicy **Paper Manipulation **Script Manipulation **Symbol Manipulation **Writing Manifestation *Magic **Art Magic **Conjuration **Emblem Magic **Enchantment **Inscription Casting **Magical Energy Manipulation **Mana Manipulation **Sealing Magic **Symbolism Power Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *Some symbols may have a time limit or energy limit. *Symbols have to be correctly drawn for it to work. *May require specific instruments/ingredients for the symbols to work. *May be limited to a specific time and/or place to draw the symbol. Known Users Known Symbols * Devil's Trap (Supernatural) * Anti-Demon Possession Tattoos (Supernatural) * Enochian Sigils (Supernatural) * Mark of Cain (Supernatural) * Runes (Shadowhunter Chronicles) * Runes (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Cursed Seal of Heaven (Naruto) * Cursed Seal of Earth (Naruto) Gallery John Constantine Magic Symbol.gif|John Constantine (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Gwen Tennyson Magic Symbol.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Charmcaster Attacking Adwatia.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Zatanna Magic Symbol.gif|Zatanna (DC Comics) RynerDestruction.gif|The Alpha Stigma (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes) Scotsman Sword.png|The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) wields a claymore with magic runes inscribed onto the blade. The runes grant the sword indestructibility and increases its destructive power. Oscar Brailsford.jpg|Oscar Brailsford (Seikoku no Dragonar) is one of the chosen by the Mother Dragon to carry the Seikoku Magic symbol. Ash blake01.jpg|''Seikoku'' (Seikoku no Dragonar) is a magic symbol that used to tame dragon and can only have this tattoo by those who have chosen by the Mother Dragon. Devil's Trap Supernatural.jpg|A sigil trap for demons, Devil Traps (Supernatural) can trap demons and prevent them from using their powers... Devil's Trap Bullet.jpg|...Devil's Trap Bullet can trap and bind demons to their possessed vessels. Anti-Demon Possession Tattoo.jpg|''Anti-Demon Possession Tattoos'' (Supernatural) are a method to ward off demonic possession... Anti Posession Tattoo.jpg|...It features a pentagram, or endless knot, which is the reason why it protects those who wear this symbol. File:Enochian_on_ribs_Supernatural.png|''Enochian Sigils'' (Supernatural) Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Airstep Replacement.png|Weiss Schnee (RWBY) can create glyphs that can be used in a variety of ways... Weiss_Air_Step.jpg|...to create a platform... Weiss Schnee (RWBY) shield.png|...to act as a shield... Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Ice_Glyph.png|...and to channel Dust to create ice. Rune Knight H.png|Rune Knight (Valkyrie Crusade) Rangda_H.png|Rangda (Valkyrie Crusade) is a all powerful witch that possess magic runes on her skin. File:Clary-rune.jpg|Clary (The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones) uses a rune to freeze demons in the air. Mana Yanowa's Symbol Arts.jpg|Mana Yanowa (Marvel Comics) casting a White Arts influnced symbol. Mysterio.jpg|Mysterio (Marvel Comic) Sacred Song.gif|Mystogan's (Fairy Tail) Five Layer Circle Sacred Song. Dark Ecriture Beams.gif|Freed Justine's (Fairy Tail) Dark Écriture. Alphonse's Circle (Fullmetal Alchemist).gif|Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Rendanshu.gif|May Chang (Fullmetal Alchemist) using Alkahestry, a Xingese variation of alchemy that draws power from the Earth's chi. free-vector-pentagram_101025_Pentagram.png|Pentacle Elven_Star_Knot_by_JosephPurificato.png|Heptagram Triquerta.jpg|Triquetra Video File:Lifetime's Witches of East End - "Come As You Are" promo 2 HD Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Empowerments Category:Form of magic Category:Common Powers